ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Naju Vermillion
Erinnerungen im Eis px500 :Staring at death, I take a breath, there's nothing left :Now close my eyes, for one last time, and say goodbye :Lying naked while the snow falls all around me :Drifting closer to the edge but She won't have me :Wake up in sweat, full of regret, try to forget :These memories, lurking beneath, lost in a dream :Unchosen paths, a broken past, forespoken wrath :The pain won't cease, I'll find no peace, no sweet release :Fragile creatures, we are taught to fear the Reaper :Ever running, we are dead before we meet Her :These voices telling me let it go ...let it all go :I try and try but I can't say no ...try and say no :This endless nightmare has just begun ...nowhere to run :My heart is dragging me down into oblivion ---- Vorfallsbericht Der Vorfall ereignete sich gegen 11:32 EZ. Ein mittelschwerer Schneesturm zog gerade durch das Gebiet, wodurch wir eine Extra-Patrouille einlegten um in Not geratene Bürger rechtzeitig auffinden zu können. Die Sicht war schlecht, unsere Fackeln konnten den Weg vor uns kaum erhellen, doch nicht die Dunkelheit war das Problem, der Schneefall machte alles um ein ganzes Stück schwieriger. Nach einem guten Fußmarsch erreichten wir schließlich einen Abhang, von dem wir schließlich auf der anderen Seite eine Person sichten konnten. Die Umrisse waren schwer zu deuten, doch wir waren uns einig das es sich anhand der Statue um einen Miqo’te-Knaben handeln musste. Besagter Kater starrte für eine ungewöhnlich lange Zeit in den Himmel, ehe er die ersten Schritte in Richtung des Abhangs machte. Wir wussten nicht was er vor hatte, dennoch schickten wir zwei Soldaten auf die andere Seite um sich kundig zu machen. Der Fußweg auf die entgegengesetzte Seite der Schlucht nahm jedoch eine Zeit von guten 20 Minuten in Anspruch, zu wenig, als das wir eher handeln konnten. Auch die Rufe schien der Fremde nicht vernehmen zu können, zu weit war die Entfernung und zu unruhig das Wetter. '' ''Dann blieb er direkt vor dem Abhang stehen, der Blick richtete sich nach unten, die Lippen schienen sich zu bewegen, als würde er etwas sagen, mit sich selbst reden. Schließlich kippte er nach vorne, fiel einfach den Abhang hinunter. Es war zu gefährlich uns bei diesen Wetterverhältnissen in die Schlucht zu begeben, gingen aber fest davon aus, dass er den Sturz nicht überlebt haben konnte. Die Felsen waren spitz, das Wetter hätte vielleicht schon auf den Weg nach unten dafür gesorgt, dass er mit der Felswand kollidierte. '' ''Von oben konnte man den Grund der Schlucht nicht mal mehr sehen, war es ein dicker Mantel aus weißem Nebel. '' ''Am nächsten Tag machten wir uns mit einem größeren Trupp auf und begaben uns nach unten, das Wetter war an diesem Tag klar und ruhig, sodass wir es um einiges einfacher hatten, unsere Arbeit auszuführen – dachten wir jedenfalls. '' ''Unten angekommen, suchten wir das Gebiet in einem großzügigen Radius ab, ohne Erfolg. Als wäre er vom Erdboden verschluckt, keine Leiche, keine Kleidungsreste und keine Blutspuren. '' ''Folgende Möglichkeiten ergaben sich: Entweder er ist noch weiter in die Tiefe gefallen, in den für uns unbekannten Nebel, oder er hat überlebt. Wie? Nun ja, der Sturm am vorherigen Tag hätte sämtliche Fußspuren im Schnee wegwehen können, zudem haben wir an einigen Stellen größere Schneehaufen gesichtet, die eine mögliche „weiche“ Landung ermöglicht haben könnten. '' ''Der Fall bleibt vorerst offen, wir wissen zwar nicht um wen genau es sich handelt, sind uns aber um jegliche Mithilfe zu Dank verpflichtet! : ''- Kommandeur der Ishgarder Wache'' ---- Ich bin... :Naju Vermillion :✵ :22 :✵ :stammt aus Ishgard :✵ :Miqo'te :✵ :Mischling :✵ :Astrologe :✵ Aussehen und Auftreten Naju gehört mit seinen knapp 1.65 nicht gerade zu den größten Miqo'te, das weiße Fell und die gegensätzliche, helle Haut deuten darauf hin, das er einer Mischlingspaarung entsprungen sein muss, was den meisten aber nicht auf anhieb auffallen könnte, schließlich kann es auch andere Ursachen dafür geben. Obwohl er "schon" 22 ist, würde man ihn, wenn man denn in das recht jugendliches Gesicht blicken würde, auf ein anderes Alter schließen. Der Körper wirkt schlank, mit leichten Muskelansätzen definiert, wobei die Oberarme etwas "aufgepumpt" (ist mein ernst...) erscheinen, was wohl vom vielen Bücher-Schleppen in der Akademie kommt. Abgerundet wird das ganze von ozean-blauen Augen, in denen man sich nach längerem Hinsehen wohl verlieren könnte und einigen, weißen Malen im Gesicht, dessen Bedeutung jedoch noch unbekannt ist. Aufgewachsen ist Naju in Ishgard, um genau zu sagen wurde er als Baby in einer alten, zugeschneiten Hütte gefunden. Seine Eltern ließen ihn wohl dort zum sterben zurück, die Rettung kam in letzter Sekunde, obwohl sein Körper schon deutlich unterkühlt gewesen schien. Von dort brachte man ihn in ein Waisenhaus, indem er jedoch nicht lange verweilen musste. Jemand nahm ihn mit zu sich, ein leitender Professor an der Akademie für Astrologie in Ishgard. Naju wuchs somit unter Astrologen auf, half dort aus, beobachtete die anderen seit Kindertagen bei der Arbeit, ehe ihn selbst das Interesse weckte und er sich dem Studium der Astrologie widemte. Mittlerweile gehört er selbst zu den hoch angesehenden Astrologen, mit unter einer der jüngsten, die dem Niveau der älteren Ebenbürtigkeit schenkt. ---- Aktuelles :"Nur Schnee und Eis, kalter Wind. :Wo bin ich? :Wer bin ich? :Was bin ich? :Ich fiel, so weit, so tief, in das weiße Nichts. :Warum? Ich lebe. Warum?" ---- Fähigkeiten ---- Besitz *Aufgrund des Gedächtnisverlusts besitzt er momentan "Nichts" *Eine hässliche Ente, die ihn anscheinend verfolgt eigentlicher Besitz *Sehr viel Gil (unbekannter Grund, nicht nur wegen seiner Arbeit) *Astrometer *Schreibsachen, Notizblock, Bücher *Zimmer im Wolken Apkallu *Kontaktperle ---- Beziehungen ---- Gesinnung Mögen wir uns alle in Gestalt, Sprache, Größe und Verhalten unterscheiden, die Kälte unterscheidet nicht. Sie lässt gefrieren, das atmen wird langsam, die Augen fallen zu, entkommen kann ihr keiner. ---- Geschichte Viel ist geschehen, viel wurde vergessen. Jene werden es erfahren, welche sich beweisen. ---- ---- Kommunikation *'OOC:Schreibt mich einfach an oder hinterlasst mir eine Post! Lässt sich bestimmt was einrichten!'' *'''IC:Naju streift momentan völlig verwirrt in Coerthas umher, da er nach seinem Sturz sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, DU könntest ihm ja helfen, wieder zu seinen Erinnerungen zu finden! (Hört sich an wie so eine billige Nebenquest im MMORPG XYZ) ---- Kategorie:Miqo'te Kategorie:Miqo'te (Mischling)